Force Works Vol 1 19
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Joe Bennett | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = And don't worry, Kang -- I'll play my part in this to the end. | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = Out of Time Mind | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Heitor Oliveira | Inker1_1 = Rey Garcia | Inker1_2 = Glasshouse Graphics | Colourist1_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer1_1 = Jack Morelli | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Category:Gustav Brandt (Earth-616)/Mentions ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Several unnamed members * * Category:Mantis (Earth-616)/Mentions * Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311)/Mentions * Other Characters: * * * * * Avengers ** ** ** * * Anachronauts ** Several unnamed members ** * * Category:Priests of Pama (Earth-616)/Mentions * Category:Swordsman (Cotati) (Earth-616)/Mentions * Force Works (Moonraker's Reality) ** Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) * Kim (vietnamese kid mutate) Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** **** ***** ** ** Moonraker's Reality Items: * * * and * , and * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Kang, actually Immortus, sets out to erase all traces of Mantis' past from the time-stream. Targeting the Priests of Pama, the Elder Cotati and the country of Vietnam. Iron Man takes it hard that the Avengers now know he is a murderer. Kang blames Mantis for this, as she is the one who wanted revenge against them. Kang tells Iron Man that they have to secure the "temportal" (temporal portal) beachhead to Earth-616. The original plan was to do it over several years, but now they only have a few days. Stark requests a temportal to the Works to start working on it. In the Works, Rachel Carpenter finds herself alone and goes searching for the other Force Works' associates. Meanwhile, Amanda Chaney explores the secret sub-basement. Iron Man uses a temportal which transports him directly to the sub-basement with her. He sees her snoopin around and starts attacking. Amanda tries to escape and discovers Suzi Endo held in a cryogenic chamber. She manages to contact Rachel, but then Iron Man catches up to her and kills her. Stark activates the Works' Siege Perilous protocol to power up, engage the chronographic array, and establish a systems link with the Starcore Station. From Wasp's estate, Hawkeye contacts Black Widow, U.S. Agent, and War Machine. He informs them that Iron Man was revealed to be the murderer, the same one that they were all searching for. War Machine flies to the Works in search of Iron Man. In Vietnam, Moonraker explains his origins and Kang's plans to Scarlet Witch and Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman thinks that her lover has been playing games with her mind and she is angry. Fisher Todd brings the mutated Kim to the group. Moonraker takes a temporal activator from one of Apocryphus' fallen soldiers. He uses it to transport himself and his friends to the Works. They leave behind Kim and an unconscious Apocryphus. Scarlet Witch assumes Apocryphus to be dead, though it is unlikely an Eternal could die so easily. Or stay dead for that matter. Century returns to the Works following a space adventure. He finds Iron Man and Cybermancer there. Iron Man claims that everyone is trying to kill him and he asks for Century's help. Rachel arrives and warns Century that Iron Man is dangerous. Iron Man fires a repulsor blast at her, which only convinces Century that Rachel is telling the truth. Century attacks Iron Man, and is attacked in turn by Cybermancer. Century teleports Rachel to safety. War Machine uses his new Eidolon Warwear armor to attack Iron Man. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Since Moonraker was retconned into being a Space Phantom hired by Immortus, no parallel reality's Slade Truman ever existed and Gustav Brandt had never been involved in The Crossing. See for further information. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References